You're all i taste
by poisonnwine
Summary: I got a prompt to write out spoby's "first time" and here it is.


Time is measured not by clocks, watches, night or daylight, but by your eternal clock within you. Time flies is an expression many have used over the ages, and it is defiantly true. Summer will end as soon as it starts, and weekends seem to flash right before our eyes. But, there are instances where time moves slowly, where the world seems to stand still, and your left wondering when the clocks will beginning ticking again. For Spencer Hastings, this instance has happened quite a few times her in life; the longest instance being when Toby left town for two weeks, it was only two weeks, but it felt like a millennium. Knowing he was out there, away from her, and bare to the vicious world, was scary, but the idea that he may never come back, was even scarier. Fourteen days isn't that long, there were times, where fourteen days seemed to vanish swiftly, but those fourteen days where Toby was gone? Those days dragged on and on, and the nights were worse. Her thoughts would keep her awake, and keep her from dreaming happier thoughts.

So, when he came back, time started to tick again, the rhythm of the ticking of time, harmonizing with her fast heart beat. Her heart sped up, and adrenaline kicked in, and she finally felt alive again. He made her feel alive, and she wanted to be with him in every single way possible, because the way he made her feel, it was the best feeling in the world. And she wanted him to make his mark on her, so she could feel that way forever.

Once they got into her bedroom, she kissed him softly, tugging on his hair in between her fingers, and kicked her door shut with her foot. "I missed you," She breathed, their faces pasted together.

"Yeah, I missed you too." He told her genially, "I missed you, so much." He told her placing another feathery kiss on her lips. She eyed him timidly, and snaked her hand down to his, and walked them over to her red sofa chair. They sat down, still hand in and hand. She bit her lip, and tilted her head to the side, diving into his lips with passion. He instantly retaliated, tugging on her lips with his own, and wrapping his hands around her hips, pulling her closer into him. Spencer adjusted herself to this, draping one of her legs over his, and gripping her hands around his neck, her back arching and spine covering in goose bumps, as his fingers graced her inner thighs. She kissed him deeply, exploring every inch of his mouth with her tongue, as she grabbed the small hair on the back of his neck.

"Toby," She pulled her head back, resulting in him kissing the areas around her mouth, and downward. He murmured a moan against her skin, so she knew he was listening. "Toby, I'm ready." This got his attention, he swept his lips off of her hot skin, and looked at her, his blue eyes dazzled. "I want you," she whispered leaning towards him again, to kiss him passionately.

The craving for her, triumphed the guilt building in his stomach, he wanted her too, so much. So, he neglected the guilt, because right now, he was Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer's boyfriend, and no one, nothing else, mattered besides the passion they were creating at that very moment. He pulled away, and felt deprived of oxygen, with her eyes full of desire staring at him, and the girl he was in love with sitting on his lap; she just simply took his breath away. "Are you sure?"

She looked at him timidly, her eyes soft, but also full of fiery. "Yes," She broke out with no hesitation, bobbing her head slightly, and gently stroking her hand against his small stubble on the side of his face, before taking his lips into hers again.

After she wrapped her other hand around his neck, he picked her up with no warning, causing her to moan slightly into his mouth. They separated for a second, to gaze in each other's eyes, both in complete bliss. Both ready to become one, and love each other endlessly.

He gently set her on the bed, their lips colliding once again, as she scooted back and pulled off his shirt. Their hungry lips only parting, so he could pull of his own shirt. Needing to taste his skin again, she dove into his chest, lining up kisses on his collar bone and downward, but Toby was just as starved for her lips, as she was. He slid his hands over her shoulders, pulling her back, so he could kiss her again. But, their lips were only to be break apart a split second later, because Spencer scooted all the way back on the bed, Toby eagerly following her.

He climbed over her body gradually, and pressed his lips to hers for a quick, but passionate kiss, before he unbuttoned her shirt eagerly, Spencer smiling at him in encouragement. He continued unbuttoning till he was down to his last button, and then glanced up at her, theirs eyes meeting before their lips.

She thrusted upward into him, unable to stop herself from pulling him any closer than he already is, he openly accepted her invitation, leaving the small distance between them diminished, and slid her blouse off in the process, his hands eager to touch her bare skin.

Their bodies collide so smoothly, like the way a rock glides across the lake on a calm, breeze free, day. He settles over her, careful not to crush her tiny frame beneath him, their lips not parting once, and becoming attached to one another.

She felt his hands tickle the hem of her shirt, and she was quick to react. They pulled back, their motion of their tongues and lips stopped, as she attempted to get her shirt off. She threw it into a corner of the room, as she felt his hot skin, against hers, and his lips lingered down her chest. She tugged on the top off his hair, pulled him back up, and made her way back to his lips.

Her hands traveled down his sides, as they parted to catch their breath, both of their chests moving up and down, they stared into each other's eyes full of lust, not needing to say a single word, because the way they felt about each other was completely obvious.

He brushed a piece of hair away from her face, looking down at her lovingly. Still out of breath he whispered "You're so beautiful, how is it even possible to be that beautiful,"and leaned forward their noses brushing against each other lightly. "I don't deserve you," he mumbled quietly against her lips.

She shook her head lightly to his statement, before biting his lips and bringing his lips back on hers, where they belonged. She brought her hands around his head, and pulled him into her, for a more passionate kiss than before. Her hands grazed down his chest, and slipped into his pants. He pleasurably groaned into her mouth, as she tried to rip his pants off from the inside, the anticipation killing her. He pulled away gradually, their lips lingering for a small beat , then stood up on his knees.

He began to remove his pants, and Spencer felt like she had to check if she was drooling. Every part of her body begged to grind against his, her heart raced, and her lungs failed her, leaving her breathless from him. All she wanted to do was drag him back down with her, rip the rest of his clothes off, and for him to give it to her.

Once his pants were on the floor rather than on his body, he embraced her lips gently, let his lips pause on hers for less than a second before he moved his lips down her body slowly, which sent shivers throughout her whole body. The shivers increased the farther his lips trailed, and once he got to where her pant line lied, he glanced up her(the hunger in both of their eyes reflecting off one another) for permission. She bobbed her head slightly, and licked her lips before biting them to prevent a moan of anticipation. He pulled off her pants slowly, placing tender butter fly kisses along her hip bones, evidently causing a small moan to escape her mouth.

After successfully removing her pants, he made his way back to her thirsty lips. She caressed his face pushing the small amounts of hair back. "I," he breathed out, but Spencer stopped him before he could finish his statement, by running her finger down his lips, hushing him, before clashing with his lips again.

A/N: i suck at smut okay? Idk if this is even classified as smut smut but i mean you know lol. well i think its the best smut ive ever written (Although it still kind of sucks) anyways lol, hope i didn't let you guys down ;) sorry if i did and you just wasted like fifteen minutes of your life


End file.
